


Entraîneur Rodriguez

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [221]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, And at School too lmao., Coach James, FC Bayern München, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like more than i thought, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Player Niko
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Tout a un prix, même le temps de jeu.





	Entraîneur Rodriguez

Entraîneur Rodriguez

  
James afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres quand Niko vint retrouver sa place sur le banc vers la fin d'un match de Bundesliga, en tant qu'entraineur, il avait jugé bon de replacer le jeune homme fatigué sur le banc, le seul détail qui pouvait faire tâche était que James claqua rapidement les fesses de Niko après lui avoir tapé amicalement le dos. Il avait senti Niko se figer quelques centièmes de secondes avant de continuer sa démarche vers le banc pour rejoindre son petit-frère Robert, par ailleurs, James avait cru discerner le regard de ce dernier sur l'aîné. La seule raison qui expliquait pourquoi il avait remplacé Niko était son état, le jeune homme était plus fatigué et presque plus en capacité de jouer habilement (comme à son habitude) contre Wolfsburg. Bien évidemment (pour lui), les journaux et autres tabloïds ne sauraient jamais la vraie origine de cette fatigue, seuls Niko et lui savaient.

  
Au lieu de se concentrer sur le reste du match, James ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser aux événements de la veille, ç'avait été une erreur de le faire ce jour-là, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait grandement apprécié. James avait ramené le petit chez lui après que Niko lui ait demandé de lui parler seul à seul, le plus jeune lui avait soumis le souhait de jouer plus souvent, et James avait trouvé une solution pour trouver une place dans son onze au milieu de terrain. En tant qu'homme mûr, James n'avait jamais pu réellement décrocher les yeux de la beauté qu'était Kovac, alors il n'avait pas raté le rougissement apparu sur les joues de Niko quand James lui avait doucement caressé la main en lui tendant un café. Pour confirmer ses soupçons, James s'était assis sur les cuisses de Niko et avait attendu que Niko commence à rougir et à détourner le regard, une érection apparaissant dans son pantalon.

  
Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il décidait de coucher avec des hommes aussi jeunes que lui, mais James l'avait fait avec Niko sans se poser de question, tout se négociait de nos jours, alors il avait guidé le petit jusque dans sa chambre et l'avait observé se déshabiller avec gêne, se réduisant à un jeune homme nu sur son lit avec le visage écarlate. James avait à son tour grimpé sur le lit et s'était allongé sur son joueur, sa propre érection poussant contre les cuisses de Niko qui gémissait déjà alors qu'il y avait encore la barrière de son pantalon pour le protéger. James avait des doutes sur l'expérience dans les relations sexuelles de Niko, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de l'embrasser, Niko n'avait pas l'air de trop savoir quoi faire, alors il commença à mordiller la lèvre inférieure du jeune pour gonfler son érection.

  
''Tu es vierge Niko ?'' James lui demanda en pinçant les tétons de Niko, qui commença à se tordre sous ses doigts, des petits bruits échappant à ses lèvres

''Oui monsieur...'' S'il avait pu devenir plus rouge, le croate le serait devenu

''Oh. Alors c'est encore de nouvelles choses à apprendre, je vais me faire plaisir à t'inculquer certaines pratiques, jeune homme.'' James aimait jouer de son âge par rapport aux joueurs, ça lui permettait de leur faire comprendre plus vite qu'il était celui qui dominait

''Qu'est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux me mettre sur le ventre ?'' Niko lui demanda timidement

''Sexe anal dès le début ? Tu es courageux Kovac.'' James rit en se retirant de Niko, lui laissant de la place pour se retourner

  
James avait souvent imaginé qu'il aurait un jour le beau cul de Niko devant lui, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait directement le jeune homme qui le placerait devant lui. Niko était maintenant allongé sur le ventre, les bras autour d'un oreiller qu'il avait placé sous son menton, probablement pour rendre sa position plus confortable, James sifflota rapidement devant le corps musclé (partiellement pour gêner encore plus le milieu de terrain), avant de passer une main sur le dos de Niko pour caresser les différents nerfs s'y trouvant. Même si Niko ne s'exprimait pas, James pouvait sentir le jeune homme se tendre sous son contact, ses muscles se raffermissant et sa respiration devenant plus courte et rare. James se pencha pour sussurer à l'oreille de Niko quelques mots pour qu'il se calme, son autre main jouant avec certaines mèches du joueur.

  
Il laissa Niko seul dans le lit quelques secondes, juste le temps de retirer ses habits et de récupérer préservatifs et lubrifiant en vue de la virginité du garçon, il allait se contenir pour protéger l'intégrité du croate. À son retour sur le lit, James saisir les hanches du jeune homme pour qu'il s'appuit sur ses genoux tout en restant appuyé sur son oreiller. Pour sa première fois, James ne lui en voulait pas de vouloir contenir les sons qu'il faisait et de se reposer sur lui pour lui apporter du plaisir. James enfila le préservatif avant de poser ses mains sur les cuisses de Niko, massant doucement la peau pour le calmer, de petits souffles venant le conforter dans son idée que ce serait plutôt bon d'avoir Niko totalement détendu.

  
''Du calme Niko, du calme.'' James dit en remontant ses mains vers les fesses de Niko

''Je... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire coach ?'' Kovac lui demanda en tremblotant sous son contact

''Te détendre, respirer calmement et me laisser faire.''

''Mais je... Je veux vous aider James...''

''Alors Niko, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.''

  
James sourit avant d'ouvrir le lubrifiant et s'en étaler un peu sur les doigts, si Niko était vraiment vierge, alors il en aurait vraiment besoin et devait l'économiser. James entra un premier doigt dans le trou de Niko, qui glappit en remuant ses jambes, il dût poser son autre main sur l'une des fesses de Niko et lui chuchoter d'autres mots pour (encore une fois) essayer de le détendre.

  
''Détends-toi Niko, ça fera moins mal plus tard, il faut que tu t'y habitues.''

''C'est froid...''

''Ouais, mais tu auras chaud une fois que j'aurai fini ma préparation.''

  
James sourit en rentrant un deuxième doigt dans Niko, qui gémit en s'accrochant encore plus à son oreiller, ça ne le dérangeait pas pour cette fois, Niko apprendrait à communiquer à ses côtés, et par communiquer il entendait arrêter de masquer la majorité de ses gémissements. Il lui fallut un troisième doigt pour que Niko soit suffisamment prêt, James pouvait sentir sa bite palpiter d'impatience à l'idée de prendre sa virginité à Niko. James retira ses doigts avec douceur, son nez posé dans les cheveux du jeune joueur, Niko tremblait encore un peu, mais il était quand même beaucoup plus calme qu'au début de leur baise. James s'agrippa aux hanches de Niko, avant de faire de son mieux pour le pénétrer le plus doucement possible, il trouva un rythme adéquat pour le jeune, un rythme qui lui permettait de ne pas trop avoir mal et de profiter de l'arrivée imminente de son orgasme. Il ne suffit à James que quelques coups de reins et de caresser la bite de Niko pour que celui-ci n'éjacule sur ses draps dans un cri honnête. James le ménagea après, lui consédant un orgasme facile et le cajolant pour le reste de la journée dans son lit, lui chuchotant des félicitations, ne lui en voulant pas quand Niko s'endormit dans ses bras.

  
Donc maintenant, James allait devoir s'occuper de Niko sur et en dehors des terrains, le jeune homme lui devait au moins ça pour jouer.

  
Fin


End file.
